Piper's Diary of the Aftermath of Charmed
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: After the events of the series Charmed the three sisters lives went back to being a bit more ordinary... well, not really! I don't think it's possible for the demons to be gone for long. Phoebe convinces her sisters to write daily diary entries and that's just what this story is! Read on and experience the after story of Charmed from Piper's perspective! (Boring title?)
1. January

**JANUARY**

January 1 2006

I'm feeling kind of sick today. Leo is worried but I told him it was nothing. I've felt gross ever since the beginning of last month. Another demon attacked today. Apparently he was called Maradoris. Paige laughed at his name. He was easy to defeat too. Phoebe whipped up a quick spell for us all to chant and that was that. By the way, the only reason I'm writing in this diary is because Coop said that it would show future generations what life was like for the 'Charmed Ones.' There aren't many demons around anymore so this probably won't be very eventful. Also, Chris's birthday is tomorrow. I hope he likes the toy train Me and Leo got him.

January 2 2006

It's Chris's birthday today. He REALLY likes the train. Wyatt got him some tiny figures so they have both been playing with those most of the day. Phoebe and her family got him a soft blanket that he's taken a liking to and Paige and Henry got him some toy that spins a lot. No demons attacked today. Everything seemed to be going good until Leo bumped into me while I was carrying the cake and I fell. Luckily I didn't land in the cake... which was destroyed... flat on the floor. The kids weren't to upset.

January 3 2006

I threw up today. This flu or whatever is really getting on my nerves. Leo's insisting that I go to the doctor but I'm refusing. Leo and Wyatt have noticed too and they made me a 'Get Well Soon Mommy' Card. On the inside it has a picture of a sick person, probably me, in a hospital bed and them bringing me flowers. I could tell Chris did most of the drawing.

January 4 2006

What can I say. He wore me down! I've got an appointment with Doctor Philips on the eighteenth. Leo planned this out. He talked to me about it then got the kids to come in and ask. He even got Phoebe's daughter to join. Paige got a job as a therapist. She said she wanted to help people when she wasn't fighting demons too. Speaking of that, we haven't seen many of them in the past few months. Makes me wonder if they're planning something.

January 13 2006

I didn't even have this thing for a week and I lost it. It turns out Wyatt was playing with it in the attic and it was behind a trunk. Thank goodness for Leo's random cleaning. Nothing happened in the last week besides more vomiting. Not even a demon attack. Although Phoebe and Coop are planning a trip somewhere alone for two weeks. I wonder where they'll go.

January 14 2006

Phoebe and Coop are going to Hawaii! Hope they have fun. Paige, Me and Leo are stuck taking care of her daughter though. Henry is transferring to the police station in New York for a few weeks. Paige was mad when he excepted that. But he ensured her that he would be back in a few weeks.

January 16 2006

I think its safe to say that I'm not going to be writing in this every single day. When you're a mom, you kill demons and you work at a restaurant you own your going to get to stressed out to write in a journal. Speaking of demons, one attacked yesterday. This reminded me of Jeremy so Paige let me vanquish it. She threw it at a wall and I stopped it before it hit. Then I let go. So it was kind of like I threw it at the wall... Heh heh... Not really...

January 17 2006

The day was dull. I worked at the restaurant all day. It snowed a lot today so some of my employees were snowed in. It was just three of us. That wasn't so bad. The bad part was that some of my usual costumers were stuck too so we didn't have much business. The doctor's appointment is tomorrow.

January 19 2006

Okay, I would say what happened at the doctors today but I didn't go... I was about to but then a demon attacked and smashed through the front door breaking a lot of stuff. By the time is was vanquished I already missed my appointment so I just went shopping for new furniture instead. Leo made me book another appointment for the twenty fourth though, so I'm still stuck going anyway.

January 22 2006

Phoebe is making me look bad. She said that even though she is on vacation she writes in her diary every single day. She also makes sure Coop writes in his too. I wonder how she does it. I've tried to get Leo to write in his for this whole month but he hasn't written a word yet.

January 23 2006

The doctor's appointment is tomorrow. Leo says he's going to make sure I go no matter what. Even if he has to bring out his greatest weapon again... Wyatt and Chris... Chris Keeps wondering if I'm going to get better because he's been hearing me throw up. Paige told me that she has a pretty good idea of what my problem is. Shes wrong I know it.

January 24 2006

Paige was right. I'm having another kid. Leo's happy and when the kids asked if I was going to get better I said that everything would be just fine. I phoned Phoebe and Coop ten times. I wanted to tell them the news but they didn't answer. Well, maybe tomorrow. Hope no demons attack any time soon now that I know why I'm so sick.

January 27 2006

I've fought demons non-stop for the past few days. One minute they aren't anywhere to be seen the next minute they're around every corner. I finally got a hold of Phoebe. Shes happy for me and says she and Coop are coming back on the twenty-ninth. Henry is coming back on February first. I think he held back on coming home for a few days because Paige was mad at him. He thinks she's going to pin him to the wall and yell or something.

January 29 2006

We picked up Phoebe and she immediately hugged me. I guess she's that happy for me. Me, Paige and Leo were fighting demons all day yesterday. I swear they are getting stronger. When it usually takes a simple spell to defeat them, we've had to throw them around a bit lately too. It would have been great having Prue around to help. I miss her.

January 30 2006

Its convenient how things always work out. I was thinking about Prue yesterday and then I see her today. The elders let her visit. In a solid form too. Like how Mom was at my wedding. She can only stay for twenty-four hours though. But that's alright, at least we get to see her. Me and Leo are planning a little reunion party as a surprise for tomorrow.

January 31 2006

Well, the party went great. Paige got to properly meet Prue, they seem to get a long great. Me and Phoebe told her about some of the things that happened and the new baby I'm expecting. We told her to pass the news on to Grams and Mom. She also met Coop and Phoebe's daughter and my kids. Phoebe says she might also have some great news from her job for us soon too. She told Prue but she won't tell me or Paige no matter what we do. And she used to be the one who couldn't keep secrets. It was sad saying goodbye to Prue. I hope she visits again soon. Anyway, I guess that ends one months of what happens around here.

* * *

 **OKAY! I know 2006 wasn't the right year to set this, but I wrote this back when I was, like, twelve. It actually used to be on an old account of mine, but I've finally decided to move it to my new account (it's the only story from my old account I actually like).**

 **FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS STORY any wrong birth dates, names, or any characters acting weird (OOC) is completely my twelve-year-old self's fault! I wasn't, and still am not, very educated on the Charmed universe. I wrote this story as a gift to someone very important to me who has an obsession with Charmed, which is also my twelve-year-old self's fault!  
**

 **Please point out my mistakes (if you wish) and share your opinions and criticism!  
GOOD DAY!**


	2. February

**FEBRUARY**

...

February 1 2006

Henry came home today. It was kind of sad. We went to the airport to pick him up. After we got home Paige pinned him to the wall and we all watched as she yelled and yelled... and yelled... But anyway, Leo is preparing the closet as a room for the baby again. There's a leak in the roof there though so I hope nothing gets ruined. He says he'll fix it tomorrow.

...

February 2 2006

Just as I thought. Leo went to get the supplies to fix the roof but the elders stopped him mid-way to do something else. That would have been fine if it weren't snowing. The snow fell in the roof and melted all over Chris's old crib. I had to throw it out. Chris has been quiet all day. He usually plays with his train but he's just been staring at it. No demon attacks. Its quiet again. What are they up to?

...

February 5 2006

Demons. Demons! DEMONS! Suddenly they're back again! I think I'm going to get an ulcer from all this stress. Phoebe says she has a surprise for me and Leo. I hope its something to help.

...

February 6 2006

Surprise! Phoebe is sending me and Leo and a vacation alone to Prince Edward Island. No arguments. She said that from what she heard about it, it's really nice and quiet. Leo has to check with the Elders if its okay first. Phoebe, Coop, Henry and Paige are going to take care of everything. The demons. The kids. The restaurant. Everything. We're leaving on the eleventh.

...

February 9 2006

I haven't written in a while because of four things. When I'm not fighting demons, I'm working. When I'm not working, I'm taking care of the kids. When I'm not doing that, I'm fighting demons. And in my spare few minutes I'm packing. Leo has permission to go. The Elders said they'll only call on him if it's an absolute emergency. I can't wait for the trip but it'll probably be delayed. We all know airports. They say ten o'clock they mean eleven.

...

February 11 2006

I was right. I don't need Phoebe's premonitions to tell that a plane will be late. I don't remember much about today. I do remember that when we arrived in Moncton off the plane I was tired, so Leo let me sit down. I don't usually talk to random people but I started talking to this woman next to me named Veronica who was waiting for her boyfriend who was coming from Florida. One thing we both agreed on was that life can be stressful.

...

February 12 2006

We're in a small town on Prince Edward Island. Its okay. This girl, around thirteen maybe, asked if she had seen me before.f After a bit she finally came to the conclusion that I was on the news. Leo said someone else said the same thing to him. We had a good night.

...

February 13 2006

I got Leo to come shopping with me at a mall. He was pacing most of the time and board but I found the absolute best crib for the new baby! It's just adorable! Phoebe also called today. She told us to call every day until our week away is over and that she'll be sitting nest to that phone waiting. The kids are fine back home and everything else is being handled. At least that's what I'm being told...

...

February 14 2006

Leo took me out to eat at a restaurant tonight. It was really nice. Maybe during the week we'll come back. All the people here have been really nice to us. It's just a friendly place, I guess. I called Phoebe like she asked two days ago. She says nothing but a demon attack has happened. I still think she is lying. I'm not sure but I think I heard a boom in the background of the call.

...

February 15 2006

I called Phoebe today but heard Paige instead. She was complaining about her therapist job. Apparently it was fine until this one guy came in and complained about his life and kept rescheduling appointments. I feel bad that I'm not there to help. Me and Leo will be going back on the eighteenth anyway, so I can have a face-to-face conversation with her then.

...

February 17 2006

I forgot to call Phoebe yesterday! She was not happy at all. I really think she was over reacting when she said I had a bad memory. Me and Leo were just staying in our hotel room for the day. Were planning the same thing for tomorrow so we can pack up to leave. The week went by really fast. When we get back I hope Leo will take me out sometime. It doesn't happen often but when we do go out we have a good time.

...

February 18 2006

Nothing but one demon attack my butt! Phoebe lied. More than one demon attacked and they even had the nerve to fight at the restaurant! They broke one of the stoves. That's why Phoebe didn't answer the phone on the fifteenth. Because she was looking for a new stove for when I came back. I think she forgot that you have to order stuff like that... I also talked to Paige. She said that she'll talk about her problems some other time. I hope this doesn't effect anything with her work or relationship with Henry or anything.

...

February 21 2006

I'll never get the hang of writing in this every day... Wyatt's birthday is coming up and I need to figure out what he wants for his birthday. He keeps saying that all he wants is for me and Leo to stay with him and Chris. He's a good kid that's for sure. Leo's thinking of getting him a stuffed animal. I'll let him but I think Wyatt is getting a little old for that, now.

...

February 23 2006

MORE DEMONS! Can't they give it a rest? Wyatt's birthday is tomorrow, I need to order a stove, and I've thrown up a lot recently! I need to relax more. Me and Leo have to watch all the kids, that includes Phoebe's daughter, on the twenty-sixth. They're going to be working and I just happen to not be. Let's hope tomorrow is demon free.

...

February 24 2006

Today is Wyatt's birthday! I got him some candy. He better not think he's getting much f that. When Wyatt got Leo's present he liked it more than anything.I thought he would be to old fr it but that blue stuffed elephant seems to be his new best friend. No demons attacked today but I have little doubt that will change. No doubt about it... Besides all that, not much has happened... I'm kind of board.

...

February 26 2006

Have you ever had to babysit three kids who team up on you alone? I have. Leo got called by the elders at the worst possible time! Lunch time... That's when one of the kids throws their food across the room and the others join in. I was not fun to clean it up. The kids ambushed be when I was carrying laundry. They jumped out and grabbed onto my legs and wouldn't let go. I had almost had it when I suddenly threw up again. After that they quieted down and left me alone. I guess they thought I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to make it worse. They're really sweet when they want to be.

...

February 27 2006

It snowed again today. That will be stopping soon enough. Thank goodness to. I really don't like WInter that much. This month has almost ended. It wasn't as eventful as last month but maybe March will have more to do. Stuff that doesn't involve fighting demons one day and not the nest. Maybe none at all. Henry went off work today to see Paige. That was nice of him.

...

February 28 2006

Paige's birthday it this time nest month. I'll have to figure out what she wants. I was going to ask her but the boys interrupted me. Oh, well, I still have one month left to think about that. That's plenty of time. Also, I think I mentioned once that Leo wasn't writing in his diary from Coop. Well, he still hasn't. I'll fix that. The kids may be his secret weapon but they're mine, too... This month has come to an end. I hoe next month has less demons and more other stuff.

* * *

 **(I hope 2006 wasn't a leap-year.)**

 **To my important friend, did you catch the little reference I left you? You'll probably be the only one.**


	3. March

**MARCH**

March 1 2006

I must have been half asleep or something. Paige's birthday isn't on the twenty-eighth, but Henry's is on the twenty-forth. And Coop's is only a few days after that! This is what happens when you have a big family. No demon attacks, and I should probably order that stove soon.

March 2 2006

I went to the store to buy some bigger cloths. Leo said I should just reuse the cloths from last time I had a baby. I don't think he understands being a girl. While I was at the store I found a good stove. And better yet, nothing bad happened.

March 3 2006

I was wrong. There was a demon attack. Phoebe just didn't want to tell me. She probably doesn't want me being stressed. Sometimes, I think she just looks for trouble, and I don't mean with the demons.

March 5 2006

I didn't write yesterday because I got in a fight with Phoebe. I suddenly started yelling at her for keeping things from me, even though I know she's just trying to keep me calm. I think this mood swing was from the baby. I'll have to make it up to her. And yes, we got attacked.

March 7 2006

Leo wanted me to feel better today, so he took me and the kids out. There was a small carnival open just outside of town, so we spent the afternoon there. I think I'll have to call Phoebe sometime and apologize. It wasn't her fault after all.

March 8 2006

I just found out, Leo actually wrote in his journal! He also told me he wants to go on a small two-day trip back to the carnival. I wonder why, I mean, it hasn't even been one month since we got back from the last trip. I called Phoebe and apologized. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad at all and it turns out that Leo already called her before to take care of Wyatt and Chris while we're gone. Well I'd better pack.

March 11 2006

I forgot my journal here at home. We went on some rides and did some shopping outside the carnival. I found some adorable baby cloths but I couldn't buy them. After all, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. I'll have to book an appointment with Dr. Philips. When we saw Wyatt and Chris they finally noticed I was getting bigger. I told them the news. Their smiles were so cute.

March 12 2006

Now that the boys know what's going on they've been talking amongst themselves. Maybe they're planning something.

March 13 2006

Today, I mostly just worked at the restaurant. Or I would have been if a warlock didn't attack. Darn thing; he broke my new stove! Now I have to get another one again. I hate it when demons break furniture... repeatedly.

March 14 2006

I booked an appointment with Dr. Philips for April fifteenth. He told me that to be safe and sure about the gender, I should wait at least five months before getting an ultra sound.

March 15 2006

Me, Leo and the kids went shopping today. they went on their own and I went searching for yet another new stove. While we were there, I could swear someone was following me. Very eerie...

March 16 2006

Darn. I was doing so well writing in this diary every day. Oh well, I'll try again some other time. I have all year after all. I also think I had a mood swing of some kind again, yesterday. No demons attacked.

March 19 2006

Paige quit her therapist job today. She said she just couldn't handle it with all that's going on. She wouldn't tell me what was happening, though. I wonder what she'll do now. Leo, Wyatt, and Chris have been acting secretive lately. They are defiantly up to something.

March 20 2006

Paige came over crying today. She said she was in a fight with Henry. She's pregnant, too. I was not expecting that! I was so shocked at the time that I literally fell on the floor. Henry was mad because he wasn't ready to be a father. He can't get mad at her for that! Men!

March 21 2006

Not only has Leo been writing in his diary, but he's been nice. I mean really nice. Nicer then usual... he bought me flowers and we went out to dinner and a movie. He wouldn't take no for an answer. First the sudden trip, now this? Why is he doing this?

March 22 2006

DARN DEMONS! I was going out to get Henry's birthday present, but before I could leave a demon attacked. AND they broke the living room clock! It's so hard to replace. If Leo can't fix it, we have to order one from the company and they're going to start asking why we keep ordering them soon. When I finally did get to the store, the boys got supplies for... the thing they're making.

March 23 2006

Leo asked to go on another trip! Why Leo? What's the occasion? It's getting ridicules. I said no. There's to many demon attacks lately. We should wait a while, first. I also got Henry a mug with a picture of the car he likes on it. I really don't know what he likes...

March 24 2006

When Henry opened his birthday gift from me today, he said he loved it. And he acted like it. I think he was just being nice. Everyone stayed really late so instead of them driving home they stayed here at the manor with us. But later that night I was doing laundry and when I walked past Henry and Paige's room, she was talking about getting an abortion.

March 25 2006

I didn't tell anyone or talk about what Paige said, but later that night she was here and I told her what I heard and not to go through with it just because Henry doesn't think he's ready! He has nine months to prepare. She said she'd think about it. On a good note, no demons, and Coop's birthday is coming up soon, too.

March 26 2006

Leo is making fun of me. Anyway, five days until Coop's birthday. And better yet Paige said she would talk to Henry about the baby. And after an hour-long talk, they decided that a child wouldn't be so bad. So I guess they'll have to find a bigger place to live now.

March 28 2006

Wow, yesterday and today were busy. I was working at the restaurant and watching the kids. Phoebe was working and Paige was looking for a job and shopping. Leo was doing whitelighter stuff so I was alone. And today I accidentally froze the entire restaurant. I didn't notice until one of the employees had her mouth open in mid-sentence. It was a pain trying to get back into the same spot again. While I was working, I got that feeling that someone was watching me again... weird.

March 30 2006

I just noticed that I was on a good writing streak until now. Coop's birthday is tomorrow and Phoebe told me to get him some notebooks to write in. Apparently, he's been writing original stories for a few months now. Also, I was taking out the restaurants trash when two warlocks ambushed me. I took care of them so they're gone now and no one was hurt. And luckily no one from inside saw, either.

March 31 2006

Well, Coop was happy. It turned out to be a surprise party because he forget what day it was. It was a great laugh in the end. And he really liked the picture his daughter made for him. After the party, Phoebe wanted to talk to me. She said I should try to keep a low profile until the baby is born. A demon could come after it like when Wyatt was born. I don't think that will happen. Their numbers have gone down since we found out we were witches. I don't know how I would keep a low profile anyway, they all know who we are. Anyway, that ends another month. There are no birthdays happening for a while, so I can rest at ease a little. After April Fools Day of course.


	4. April

**APRIL**

April 1 2006

Now that Wyatt understands April Fools day, he tried to explain it to Chris so they could play. And they went a bit overboard. Their traps were easy to avoid. They put toys and pillows in the middle of the floor of the hallway to get someone to trip. I don't think they understand quite yet.

...

April 2 2006

I've decided to try to write in this every day. It probably won't work out, but hey! I've got the rest of the year. Nothing happened today, except I threw up. This baby is getting hard to deal with.

...

April 3 2006

I was home alone today. I got to finish cleaning. I accidentally blew up some stuff, too. I had to clean again. I don't know how I accidentally used my powers like that, but it happened. I'll have to 'ask' Leo to fix everything tomorrow.

...

April 4 2006

Today I got Leo to fix all the stuff that broke yesterday. He seemed kind of tense. I wonder if I was too bossy. He'll get over it.

...

April 5 2006

Happy birthday Mom. I miss you... Anyway, I haven't missed a day yet this month. Wyatt and Chris are working on their thing again. I'm not sure what it is yet but I'm sure it will be great. They won't tell me. Maybe its for their new brother or sister.

...

April 6 2006

Thank you for reminding me about the appointment with Dr. Philips, Phoebe. (No sarcasm intended.) Anyway, a demon attacked her. She wouldn't have told me but I got the information out of her. Later, when I was cleaning Leo's work area it was full of paint. You wouldn't think it would be hard to clean but think again.

...

April 7 2006

Still haven't missed a day. Paige wants to come shopping with me today. It's her first time having a baby so she's probably nervous and wants to buy everything she can. I have to make sure she doesn't over do it.

...

April 8 2006

Shopping went well. Paige only overdid it a little. She bought a bunch of girl stuff, like cloths and a few toys. She doesn't even know its gender yet. At least I thought she didn't know. It turns out that Phoebe predicted that Paige would have a girl. She wants to predict my child's gender, too, but I think I'll leave that to the doctor.

...

April 9 2006

I wanted to go to sleep early tonight, but Leo wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote. I regret telling him I wanted to write every day. There were two demons that attacked Phoebe and me while we were out grocery shopping. My powers wouldn't work properly so it was harder to fight than usual, but we managed. I wouldn't be writing if we didn't. Unless I was asleep or something, right now! Thanks Leo!

...

April 10 2006

I actually had to finish writing my last few sentences in my other entry. I guess I really was tired. Also, it's Easter on the sixteenth! I wish I noticed sooner, now I have to get everything ready and planned! I'm so stressed... It was actually Phoebe who reminded me. The Phoebe convenience strikes again! She wanted to know if we were spending Easter together this year. I said yes, of course.

...

April 11 2006

I went out and bought Easter supplies. The boys came with me to buy more paint. I wonder if they're almost done making the thing. When we got home I found an old diary of mine that Mom made me write in when I was little. I thought I lost it years ago.

...

April 12 2006

No demons for a while now. Maybe they're plotting something. I hope not. I'm really busy this week.

...

April 14 2006

Phoebe got to me. She predicted my baby would be a girl. I have no doubt she's right. She usually isn't wrong. The doctor's appointment is tomorrow. I hope nothing bad happens, but it probably will.

...

April 15 2006

I'm all the way back to day two. Anyway, Phoebe was right. The baby is a girl. Now I know what to go buy for clothing. I guess that little girl I saw from the future is real after all. Easter is tomorrow. The boys are excited.

...

April 16 2006

What a long day. This morning, while the boys were asleep, I hid all the Easter eggs with Leo's help. I made cards with clues on them so the boys could follow them one at a time to find all the small chocolate pieces. After they found all the eggs and cards, they put them together and it became a map that led to a big chocolate bunny. And that wasn't the stressful part. After that, I made dinner for when everyone came over. When they came, Leo had an emergency call so he left for the evening, and Coop broke some plates when he was helping me set the table. Paige was in a mood and being stubborn the whole time. And to top it all off, I accidentally blew up the ham. I need some sleep and an aspirin...

...

April 18 2006

I think all my 'power problems' are from the baby. Leo said he is going to look into it. And we had a big surprise: Billie came to visit! We haven't seen her in a while. The kids were excited. When aren't they... Billie's like an aunt to them. She stayed a while and then went to visit Phoebe. I think I'm going to keep an eye on everyone around me. I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching me.

...

April 20 2006

I read a bit of my old diary, today. I had really neat writing, surprisingly. I guess Prue was just jealous when she told me my writing was messy. Wyatt and Chris finished their project. It was a crib. A very lovely, multicolored in a good way, and cute crib. Leo helped them build it and they did all the decorating. Chris drew some pictures on one side. I guess the other crib I got can be an extra.

...

April 22 2006

Leo was gone all day and I was working. It was uneventful except for the fact that two demons attacked me when I left. I don't even know how they keep finding me. My powers were working this time, so it was okay. I won't get into the details. I hope they stop soon.

...

April 24 2006

Yesterday was busy. Very busy. But today I had nothing to do, so I went grocery shopping and read a book. I also took the boys to the park. Chris made a friend with a girl near his age. They got along really well while they were playing together. It wouldn't surprise me if she were a demon or something with our family's luck... just kidding, that's pessimistic. The next few days should be full of work.

...

April 26 2006

It's pretty weird how I've written every second day. Maybe I'll stick with that. There's been no luck with anyone watching me but I still feel like it sometimes. Especially at the restaurant.

...

April 28 2006

Leo was being a bit cranky this evening. I asked him what was wrong. He said he was a bit stressed. He wouldn't give me any details, though.

...

April 29 2006

Chris drew a picture of a puppy. And above it, it said, this dog needs a home. Half the words were misspelled. Later that day, Wyatt hinted that he wanted a dog too. I told them no. For some reason, I doubt that is the end of it. When a boy wants a dog, he usually doesn't give up till he gets one. They are not getting a dog.

...

April 30 2006

And there goes another month. It's hard to believe that it 's going to be the first day of May tomorrow. I wonder what will happen. Hopefully good. Maybe we'll win the lottery. That would be the day.

* * *

 **I guess the Charmed comics are technically the aftermath of Charmed, huh?  
Oh well, it's a bit late now. The person I'm writing this for hasn't read them anyway (that I know of).**


	5. May

**MAY**

May 1 2006

Leo looked into it and I did some research too. My unborn daughter is causing my powers to act weird. All that random stuff blowing up was because of her. I hope this doesn't mean she's going to be dramatic or something.

oOo

May 2 2006

I took the boys with me to the store and we happened to pass by the pet store. I said no, but of course, they kept asking for a dog and to go in and look. Leo better not give in either. I don't want this to end up like that movie, 'Look Who's Talking Now'.

oOo

May 3 2006

I saw someone dart behind a corner when I looked behind me. I know they were wearing a dark color because they looked like a black blur.

oOo

May 4 2006

I took the kids to the park again today. Wyatt was playing with some kids by the slide and Chris found his friend again. Actually, it's pretty funny that she's at the park when we are. It's probably just convenience. We get a lot of that. It's Leo's birthday on the sixth. I don't know what to get him...

oOo

May 5 2006

Nothing happened. Not a thing. Nope! A very boring day. Goodnight.

oOo

May 6 2006

On the fifteenth, I'll officially be six months pregnant. Time has gone by so quickly. Next thing you know, I'll be fifty with a cane and false teeth. Also, today was Leo's birthday! I got him all the episodes in his favorite TV show. He better not lose any of them.

oOo

May 7 2006

Chris wanted to go see his friend again. I told him she probably wouldn't be there but when I gave in and we went, sure enough, she was there. I know that she might come to the park everyday like a lot of kids but what was weird was how late it was. Why would her parents let her out that late?

oOo

May 8 2006

I was babysitting Phoebe's daughter today. It was a bit of a surprise. Phoebe came over and told me I was taking care of her for a few hours. Then, surprise for her, she forgot to call and ask. But that's over and done with now. I have to say, P.J. is adorable when she talks.

oOo

May 9 2006

So P.J. ended up staying all night. Phoebe was working late and didn't pick her up until around lunch time today. Before she came, I took Chris, Wyatt, and P.J. to the park, upon Chris's request. He met with his friend. When I saw her I looked around for her parents, but they weren't there. I wonder if she came on her own. Chris asked if she could come over. I said yes. I thought I could call her parents and ask them if she was supposed to be out. I tried calling them but that phone number didn't exist. I went back to the park and looked to see if they were looking for her, but they weren't. I let her stay the night. What is going on?

oOo

May 10 2006

I found out that the little girl is named Samantha. Wyatt was playing with Chris and Samantha, too. I asked her what her last name was. It was Gallant. I think I heard that name before. Samantha Gallant... No luck finding her parents.. She might have to stay again tonight.

oOo

May 11 2006

Samantha died. She's a ghost. I did some research and found a news article saying that she died in a house fire with her parents. That's why she didn't go near other kids and why I couldn't find anyone that knew her. I told Phoebe to come over. I needed help to figure out how to appease the little girl or something. I need an aspirin.

oOo

May 12 2006

We came to the conclusion that Samantha needed to find her parents. No matter where we looked we couldn't find them. Phoebe got a premonition showing a grave site, so we took her and Chris there. I guess it worked because she disappeared. Chris had a hard time saying goodbye. He was really attached to her. When we got home, I was thinking. I kind of miss going on little adventures like this. Mother's day is coming up.

oOo

May 14 2006

Mother's day was today! Chris and Wyatt each made me a card and a craft to hang on the wall that they made together. It's adorable. I think Leo was jealous.

oOo

May 15 2006

I've been really forgetful lately. This can't be from the baby. That reminds me. I was trying not to let people know that I'm having a baby. People that didn't need to know, anyway. But Paige said it came up when she was talking to people and the word spread. So I doubt many demons don't know. Speaking of demons, they haven't been around in a while.

oOo

May 17 2006

I wouldn't be surprised if I was ambushed and the demons stole my daughter somehow. Me and Leo have to decide on a name for her. Grams probably would want her name to start with a P, but I think I'll pick a name that was already used or something. That's what we did with Wyatt and Chris, after all.

oOo

May 20 2006

I'm beginning to regret working so many hours at the restaurant. I get really tired and have to sit down a lot. I've looked out for anybody watching me, but I haven't seen anyone in a while. Maybe it was a demon and it got bored or something. There's someone who wants to start working at the restaurant and we happened to be short-handed. I told her to come talk to me tomorrow.

oOo

May 21 2006

Catherine is now working at the restaurant. She said she's new in town and needs a job. I showed her around and introduced her to everyone working that day. She is starting work on May twenty-eighth.

oOo

May 23 2006

Work has picked up lately. Me and Leo decided on a name. Since we're sure it's a girl, I looked through an old family tree book to find a female name for my daughter. After discussing it, me and Leo have agreed that she is going to be named Melinda.

oOo

May 24 2006

Wyatt still hasn't given up. He really wants a dog. And for a minute I think I was actually considering it. We don't have enough money to take care of a dog. It might have been different if Paige and Phoebe were still living here, but they aren't.

oOo

May 26 2006

Tonight and tomorrow I'm working late. Hopefully Leo can handle the boys okay. I can't wait for Catherine to start working. She came at the right time. And lately, I've had a craving for orange juice.

oOo

May 28 2006

I swear Catherine was born to cook! She said she never worked at a restaurant before and rarely cooked, but she's a natural! And she's really fast, to the point where she can help other people out who are a bit behind in doing other work like cleaning and stuff.

oOo

May 29 2006

I dropped a plate today while working and I blew it up right before it hit the floor. Luckily no one saw, but it was still a pain to clean up.

oOo

May 31 2006

Paige already designed a room for her baby. She's really excited. I hope she doesn't have power problems like me. It's annoying. Anyway, that's another month here and gone. And there are many more to come! Unless the world blows up because I couldn't control my powers. Heh... I hope that can't happen.

* * *

 **This chapter is where it started to get a bit weird in my opinion. I'll make up for that in future updates though. You know, when I actually start writing chapter 7 (that's July, by the way).**


	6. June

**JUNE**

June 1 2006

Even though Paige only planned a baby room yesterday, she already wants to work on it! I'll have to tell Henry to talk to her. They need a bigger house first, I think.

xXx

June 2 2006

Gram's birthday is later this month. To bad she's not here to celebrate. Father's day is also later this month. I hope Leo doesn't lose his gift from the boys after he gets it... again. Oh, speaking of which, I accidentally blew up the box that holds all my gifts from the boys. Like the get well soon mommy card, or the picture of the dog that Chris drew.

xXx

June 3 2006

I know I've said it before, but this month I'm going to try to write every day. I was at the restaurant most of the day. Catherine still manages to surprise me. I could swear that more people have come to eat since she started cooking. It's weird. She told me she never cooks for herself.

xXx

June 4 2006

The end of this month marks that half a year will have gone by. It's hard to believe that much time has already passed. It kind of reminds me of the song '100 Years' by 'Five For Fighting'. Actually, not really... Anyway, Wyatt's talking about getting a dog again. And here I thought he was finally over it. Chris is in on it too and I think Leo's going to give in soon.

xXx

June 5 2006

I was right! Leo tried talking to me about getting a dog. He even called Phoebe and found out that there are some free puppies around where she lives. Quite convenient. However, WE ARE NOT GETTING A DOG! Not any time soon! And now that I think about it, where have all the demons been lately?

xXx

June 6 2006

I wish I never mentioned them. After I do, they come the very next day. It's as if they can hear what I'm thinking... Actually, they probably can. It wouldn't be the first time. They're so creepy... When I got home from work today, Phoebe was there and P.J. was with her. Coop was busy so Phoebe thought she would come over to spend time with us. Apparently she started working on Father's Day gifts with the kids. Chris was drawing a picture, and Wyatt was with P.J. making mugs and coloring t-shirts. I can't help but think Phoebe only made them do that to make fun of the fact that I got Henry a mug for his birthday.

xXx

June 7 2006

This will be hard to explain... I got home from work and decided to take the boys to the park again. Chris stayed with me since no one would play with him and Wyatt was playing by some trees alone. Or at least it seemed like he was alone. He was playing as if there was someone there. I was confused until I finally saw a puppy with him. I noticed it didn't have a collar so I tried to get Wyatt away from it. Then he orbed away with the dog. I panicked, took Chris home, and found out that Wyatt was in the attic. In fact, he's still there as I write and he's refusing to come downstairs. You know what, Leo can take care of this one!

xXx

June 8 2006

Leo couldn't do it. I went to the grocery store to pick up some food and when I got back there was still a dog in my attic. So I went upstairs and talked with Wyatt. Luckily I was able to convince him that the dog probably broke his collar and belonged to someone. Let me just say that it was not easy talking to a kid his age about something like that. It took forever. When Wyatt was finally convinced, we took the dog back to the park. Conveniently enough, there was a little girl looking for it. I hope Wyatt listens this well when he's older.

xXx

June 9 2006

Ugh! Men! I told Leo to go out and get me some orange juice but he wouldn't do it! He says I've been drinking to much of it lately. That's a lie! I've only been drinking about a carton a day. Maybe I can at least convince him to go and get me some celery... and cheese...

xXx

June 10 2006

Judging from my last entry, I guess I had a mood swing. I'm tempted to rewrite it. And I did get the celery and cheese, too. Anyway, you would think that the demons would have learned that they won't beat us by now, but no! They keep coming. I had just finished cleaning when one orbed into the house. I didn't want the house dirty so I led them outside, thank goodness none of the neighbors were watching, and vanquished them there. I was so tired afterwards. Seriously, you try running when you look like you just swallowed a small pumpkin. Speaking of the baby, I have to book an appointment with the doctor again. After all, I've barely gone to the doctor as much as I'm probably supposed to.

xXx

June 11 2006

I booked an appointment for June nineteenth. Just to check up on Melinda. I don't really want to go to all the recommended appointments. Also, Wyatt purposely spilled crayons all over the floor today. I guess he's hyper or something. I may have overreacted when I... um... talked to him.

xXx

June 13 2006

Can't we even have a week of peace. I've been up since yesterday morning! I won't get into details but let's just say I'm not a happy camper right now. Stupid warlocks.

xXx

June 14 2006

I bought a few baby toys. They're mostly pink. I was never really a fan of pink myself but these days little girls seem to LOVE the color. The capital letters were intended. Despite that, I'm thinking of painting the room yellow. Or light purple.

xXx

June 15 2006

Around this time in three months I'll be a mother of three children. I've talked and wrote about it a lot lately so I guess I'm really excited about Melinda. She'll be my first daughter, after all. And who knows if I'll have any more kids. I've also been wondering, will she be born under normal circumstances, unlike Wyatt and Chris?

xXx

June 16 2006

Leo said he's going to be busy with the elders for a while. It's short notice too. He's leaving tomorrow. I only hope he doesn't miss Father's Day. The boys worked hard on their gifts.

xXx

June 17 2006

I wish the elders would have warned us sooner. Or maybe if Leo tried to say no or something. What could be so important that they specifically need him on such short notice, anyway? Also, Paige and Henry found a new place to live. She invited me and Phoebe to come see it with her. So I guess if Leo's not home tomorrow I know what me and the boys will be doing.

xXx

June 18 2006

It's a fairly big house despite how cheap it is. Henry and Paige like it, so does Phoebe, so I guess that's all that counts in the end. I wonder when they will get to move in. Besides that event, I was busy telling the boys that they're father would be back soon. And if not, they'll be spending some time at they're Aunt Phoebe's while Mommy is at the hospital! Actually, I called Phoebe and asked. She said she couldn't. Luckily, Paige came to the rescue! I'll drop them off at her apartment tomorrow.

xXx

June 19 2006

I dropped the boys off at Paige's apartment for a while, then went to Dr. Phillips. He said that everything was going well so far, and that the baby will start breathing now and its optical nerves should be starting to develop. That may be really 'cute' when your having your first kid but I find it kind of creepy, actually. After I left the hospital I was ambushed by a demon. What a great time for my powers to stop working properly! It. Was. Not. Fun. And it ruined my good mood.

xXx

June 21 2006

Leo came home today. And no, I didn't yell at him. I didn't see the point in getting mad at him for only leaving only once. And besides, I think Chris is doing the job for me, and without even saying a word too. He was holding a bit of a grudge against Leo. Probably for missing Father's Day. Actually, we ended up celebrating today. Wyatt gave Leo the mug he made him and the shirt that has his and Chris's painted hand prints on it, and Chris gave him the picture he drew... I think I'm actually jealous!

xXx

June 22 2006

I'm very tired. Today was a long day. I know we've been on a few trips already, but I kind of want to go on another one to relax. Far away. But I don't think we have enough money for something like that right now. Also, it's Gram's birthday tomorrow.

xXx

June 23 2006

It sucks that Gram isn't here to celebrate with us. Well, if we were celebrating. It's actually kind of pointless without the birthday girl here. I miss her.

xXx

June 24 2006

I just noticed it's Summer! I guess I'll be seeing more kids outside throughout the day. At least I hope so. I try to keep Wyatt and Chris outside, I don't want them staying inside too much or they'll refuse to leave the house.

xXx

June 25 2006

Paige called me. She and Henry got to move into their new home today. She said that she's been working on the baby room she's planned. That's good. She'll probably invite me and Phoebe over to see it. She's really excited. Actually, she's kind of over doing it. I wouldn't be surprised if she were taking pictures of the room as she was working on it and putting them in a scrapbook.

xXx

June 26 2006

It's so weird seeing kids outside again. Now that school is out it's as if the world has become fuller... or more full. Whatever.

xXx

June 27 2006

The demons had better stop soon! I swear I'll wring their necks and blow them up and resurrect them just so I can blow them up again! I can't wait until their extinct!

xXx

June 28 2006

The Phoebe convenience strikes again! Remember that trip I wanted, well, Phoebe won a bit of money and she wants to spend it on a trip for me, her, and Paige. On July third, we'll be going to Florida, Orlando for ten days. I don't know when she won the money, but apparently it was a lot. She's taking us to a really expensive hotel. I wanted to object but before I could she said, 'No objections, Piper!' She knows me too well.

xXx

June 29 2006

I don't know if going on a trip so close to when the baby is due is a good idea or not. Not because the baby is due in three months, but because I should be thinking about maternity leave from work. I should be fine, but if I'm not it's Phoebe's fault. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

xXx

June 30 2006

I've packed. A lot. Leo helped. Then he cooked. He also didn't argue when I told him the food was burnt. Then he decided to tell me that the elders wanted him for a few days again. Then I got mad at him. I need someone to watch Wyatt and Chris while I'm gone! Now is not the time for the elders to need Leo! I'll have to figure something out tomorrow. Great! And here I thought I would end this month off on a good note!

* * *

 **And there you have it, all six chapters are uploaded!  
**

 **Anything uploaded onto this story after this will be better (I hope). Yeah, my grammar and whatnot has improved immensely since my twelve-year-old self wrote this.**

 **Good day~!**


End file.
